


Bring it on

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hot Sex, Lydia Is So Done, Porn With Plot, Sex, Step-siblings, Stripping, they finally do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia was ten years old her mother met someone. His name was Paul and he had a son named Jackson, who was three years older than Lydia.<br/>Paul was always nice to her and looked after her like she was his daughter. And Jackson was pretty good to her. So she was more than happy when one day her mom and Paul told her that they're going to get married.<br/>So they all moved together and they were happy. Lydia loved that her mom was finally happy. She loved Paul as well like he was her father since her real dad barely had time for her anymore. And she loved Jackson. Maybe too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring it on

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy it if so please leave kudos and comments!

Lydia was six years old when her parents decided to get a divorce. She wasn't happy about it because she loved having both her parents around but she knew that it's better that way even if she was just a child.

Her parents always used to fight and it made her sad. She wanted them happy.

After they got a divorce she stayed with her mother and her father visited as much as he could but he moved in another town and started some business.

When Lydia was ten years old her mother met someone. His name was Paul and he had a son named Jackson, who was three years older than Lydia.

Paul was always nice to her and looked after her like she was his daughter. And Jackson was pretty good to her. So she was more than happy when one day her mom and Paul told her that they're going to get married.

So they all moved together and they were happy. Lydia loved that her mom was finally happy. She loved Paul as well like he was her father since her real dad barely had time for her anymore. And she loved Jackson. Maybe too much.

When she was fourteen she realized that she has a crush on Jackson. He was just so hot. So beautiful and smart and funny. Most of the people at their school thought that he's an asshole but Lydia knew better. He was just pretending to be one. And he was always really nice and caring when it came to her.

A lot of times she felt like he likes her as well. She could swear that sometimes he's looking at her for a moment longer than normal, that he's touching her more than it was necessary. But then it felt like she's just imagining it because he looked like she's like a sister to him.

Yeah, but she wasn't. They weren't blood related. They were step brother and sister so it wouldn't be incest if they do something. But they never did.

Jackson left for college and Lydia stayed at home. That still didn't stop her from getting over her crush on him. Yes, she had boyfriends but it always felt like it'd had been so much better if it was Jackson.

She was almost sure that she just imagined everything and that he's really not into her. But then something happened.

He came home as much as he could. So when Lydia was 18 and he was 21 he came back for Christmas. She had a boyfriend then. And Jackson looked like he didn't like that idea at all. He didn't even want to met him really. He was watching Lydia more openly and he always murmured something when her boyfriend was mentioned.

Still Jackson left way too soon for anything to happen and Lydia left her boyfriend a week after that.

Jackson was back for spring break. He was going to stay a week which was actually pretty good. And Lydia had a plan. Jackson was finally going to be hers.

She looked at herself at the mirror and smiled. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She was wearing dark blue shirt with a deep cleavage, showing just a bit too much and shorts. 

She hummed as she went downstairs and found him in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey." She smiled as she leaned on the back on the couch on her elbows, next to him.

"Hi." Jackson smiled as he looked to the side to her and then quickly glanced at her cleavage.

"What are you watching?" She asked as she glanced at the screen.

Jackson shrugged. "Just changing the channels, looking for something." He said.

"Mom and Paul left?" She asked. Her parents weren't happy at all that they had to leave town for two days since they missed Jackson and wanted to spend every minute with him. But one of Lydia's aunts had been sick and they needed to go and visit her. And even if she wasn't happy at all that her aunt was seriously sick because she really liked her. It was a great opportunity. That way she'd have the whole house and Jackson for herself.

"Yeah." Jackson nodded. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

Lydia shook her head. "Nope. Just here." She smiled.

"Oh, you just look like you've going out." He said.

"So I look good?" Lydia grinned.

Jackson nodded and cleared his throat as he looked back at the TV.

Lydia went to the kitchen and took a box of ice cream before she walked back to sit next to him.

"They'll call when they get there to tell us how's aunt May." He told her.

"Okay. " Lydia nodded and took a spoon full of ice cream. She moaned quietly around it. Okay, maybe she did it on purpose. The ice cream was good but not that good. Still she could see out of the corner of her eyes Jackson looking at her with eyes wider than usual.

"It's amazing. You should try it." Lydia smiled and put a spoon of ice cream in front of his mouth.

Jackson looked at her for a moment before he leaned to take the ice cream slowly. "It's nice." He shrugged and licked his lips.

Lydia smiled and went back to eating. But mostly she licked and sucked on the spoon. She was watching the screen but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Do you want some more?" Lydia asked as she looked at him.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine." Jackson smiled softly. He wasn't fine. The way that she was eating made his jeans too tight.

Lydia nodded and put the box down once she had finished. She smirked when she saw a bottle of water on the far end of the couch.

Jackson was so lazy sometimes. It's not like he had to move that much to put the bottle on the table. All he needed to do was lean forward.

She licked her lips before she put her hands on the other side of Jackson's lap, moved on her knees and leaned forward to take the bottle, basically pushing her ass right in front of his face.

She knew that it was kind of low but she didn't care. She really wanted him to finally touch her.

She slowly moved back, staying like that a moment longer than necessary.

When she looked at Jackson she almost laughed. His eyes were dark with lust and it made her shiver.

Lydia licked her lips and before she knew what's really going on he was kissing her hungrily.

Lydia quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily.

"Fuck." Jackson groaned as he pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I kissed you back." Lydia said.

"I know but it's wrong. We're brother and sister." Jackson said and gently pushed her away.

"Not really. We're not bond by blood so it's okay." Lydia said.

"Still for our parents we are. We grow up together it's not right." He sighed.

"Jacks, I've wanted you since I realized what means to want someone." She said.

Jackson looked down and shook his head. "It's not right."

"I know that you want me too." Lydia said and leaned closer to him. "And you were so jealous of my boyfriend when you were here for Christmas. It was actually sweet." She chuckled.

"Not really." Jackson murmured. "He could touch you and I couldn't."

Lydia smiled and licked his earlobe slowly. "Wanna know why I broke up with him?" She asked.

"Why?" Jackson raised an eyebrow as he moved away to look at her.

"Because of you." Lydia said. "And I may had moaned your name when I cum." She smirked.

Jackson groaned at that and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her close to himself and kissed her hungrily.

Lydia hummed and quickly straddled him, not breaking the kiss. She groaned when she felt that he was already pretty hard.

"What? Your breasts are almost out with that shirt and you put your ass right in front of me." Jackson murmured.

Lydia chuckled. "Don't forget the ice cream."

"How can I? All I could think is that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around it." He said as he ran his finger over her bottom lip.

Lydia hummed and quickly sucked the finger in her mouth.

Jackson groaned and pulled the finger out before he leaned to kiss her passionately.

Lydia rocked her hips but then he gripped them and made her stay still.

He pulled away from the kiss and started kissing her jaw and neck. "How long?" He whispered.

"I had a crush on you?" She asked. 

He just nodded and sucked on her earlobe as he ran one of his hands down her back.

"As long as I can remember. Even the first time I touched myself I was thinking of you." Lydia hummed.

Jackson groaned and moved to kiss her hungrily.

Lydia licked inside his mouth and then looked at him. "When you were here for Christmas, I was sure that you're into me. So the night I laid on my bed and fucked myself with the biggest toy I have, pretending that it's you." She whispered against his lips.

Jackson groaned and nipped her bottom lip. "Well I stroked myself pretty hard the exact same night. You were so hot in that tight black dress." He hummed and squeezed her hips.

Lydia moaned quietly and arched her back, smiling when he started kissing her collarbone.

She hummed and got up, grinning at the whine he let out.

Lydia turned the TV on some music channel. 

"What luck. That's a good song for some dancing." She smiled and pulled her hair down.

Jackson licked his lips as he moved to sit more comfortable on the couch.

"Planning on enjoying it, huh?" Lydia chuckled.

"Very." He grinned.

Lydia chuckled and started moving her hips from side to side slowly. She locked eyes with him as she tugged on the hem of her shirt.

Jackson groaned when she pulled it over her head and threw it at him. She was wearing a lacy red bra that made her breasts look fantastic.

"I just want to put my mouth over them." He murmured and frowned when Lydia chuckled. "Did I say that out loud?" He asked.

"Yep. But I want you to put your mouth there as well." She smirked.

Jackson leaned forward when Lydia turned with her back to him and bend over a bit, moving her ass from side to side. She slowly pushed down her jeans, revealing matching red panties.

Lydia kicked off the shorts and turned around to look at him. "I'd have taken that off as well, but I'm sure you'll have fun doing it." She hummed.

"Definitely." he smirked and licked his lips as she kept dancing, running her hands up and down her body before she finally cupped her breasts and squeezed them gently.

She stepped closer to him and grinned when her breasts were right in front of him.

He looked very pleased with that, judging by how he pushed his face between them and kissed the skin there gently.

Lydia slapped his hand away when he put it around her. "No touching." She smirked.

"But Lydia." He murmured but then Lydia was on her knees, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging at them and his boxers so he moved his hips up and let Lydia push them down. Once they were around his knees he kicked them off and pulled off his shirt.

"You've been working out." Lydia hummed as she looked at his chest and leaned to ran her hands over it.

"Everything to impress you." Jackson smiled and kissed her softly.

Lydia kissed him back softly before she looked down and gasped quietly. "Now I'm impressed. You've so big." She licked her lips. "I bet you'll fill me up so good." She hummed as she stroked him slowly.

Jackson groaned and nodded. "Mmm, I'll fuck your tight little hole so hard." He groaned.

Lydia moaned quietly and licked the head on his cock. "Keep talking."

Jackson ran his hands through her hair as he looked at her. "I'm pretty sure that by your reaction you never had anyone so big." He smirked. Jackson always knew that his cock was bigger than the average. Not only that but it was thick.

"Nope. And I can't wait to feel you inside me." She hummed and sucked the head.

"I'll stretch you around my cock so good. And I'll just fucking take what I wanted all these years. I'll make you scream." Jackson smirked down at her.

Lydia stroked his cock more firmly as she looked up at him. "When did you realize you're into me?"

Jackson thrusted up. "I guess that I've a crush on you since I was 16 maybe. But then when I left for college and come back...you suddenly looked so much..older and sexy and I just wanted to throw you on the fucking table and fuck you without giving a shit who's watching."

Lydia groaned and took as much of him as she could in her mouth and sucked it hungrily as she stroked the rest firmly.

Jackson groaned and tugged on her hair. "Lyds, your mouth is fucking perfection so let's stop for now. I don't want to cum too soon and I'm already on edge with your dance and everything."

Lydia laughed softly as she pulled away with a pop. "So what are we going to do then?" She asked innocently.

"I'm finally going to do what I've ever wanted and put my hands all over you." He smirked at her and pulled her up in a deep kiss.

Lydia gasped in the kiss as he squeezed her ass firmly.

Jackson sucked on her bottom lip gently and looked at her as he slapped her ass gently.

Lydia moaned and gripped his hair, pushing it against her chest.

Jackson hummed and licked the spot between her breasts.

Lydia gasped and arched her back.

Jackson hummed and pulled her bra off. He groaned as he looked at her breasts. "Baby, your breasts are amazing." He hummed as he leaned to lick a nipple.

Lydia gasped and arched her back as she thrusted against his stomach.

Jackson hummed and ran his hand down her back as he sucked on the other nipple.

"Jacks, come on my chest is too sensitive. I'm already wet enough." Lydia groaned and took one of his hands, pulling it between her legs.

Jackson groaned as he cupped her through her panties. "You really are." He then smirked as slowly pushed her off and got up.

"Move on your knees and lean against the back of the couch."

Lydia raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. She hummed as Jackson pulled her panties down slowly and let them fall around her knees.

Jackson licked his lips as he leaned down to bit at an as cheek gently. "Open your legs wider for me." He said.

Lydia groaned and opened her legs as wide as she can.

She moaned loudly in pleasure as Jackson slapped her clit and folds gently. She was surprised how much pleasure it sent through her body.

"You like that, don't you?" Jackson grinned as he tapped her clit gently.

"Mmm, no one did that before." She panted.

"I guessed that." Jackson smirked and slapped her again gently. "You're so wet."

"All for you." Lydia gasped and bit her lip when Jackson parted her folds and licked her hungrily.

"Ohhh, Jacks. Just like that." She moaned loudly as he licked from her clit slowly before he thrusted his tongue in her.

He licked his lips when he pulled away. "I really want to fuck you right now." He said.

"S'fuck me. I'm on the pill." Lydia smirked as she turned her head to the side to look at him.

Jackson groaned and quickly pulled her up to look at him. "You want my warm cum inside that tight little hole of yours?" He asked as he pushed his hand between her legs and thrusted two fingers in her.

Lydia gasped and moaned as she put her head on his shoulder. "Y-Yeah." She  said and gripped his arms to roll her hips.

Jackson groaned and pulled his fingers out. "Lay on your back and put one of your leg on the back of the couch." He said.

Lydia laid down and opened her legs wide as she looked at him, hungrily.

"Are you sure that you're ready? If you never had someone so big..." Jackson said softly. He wanted to make her feel bad not bring her pain.

"I never had a real cock that big. I've toys as big as you." Lydia smirked.

Jackson groaned and sat on the couch as he pulled her hips up a bit.

He thrusted up in her and started moving slowly.

"Jackson, fuck me. I'm not gonna break." Lydia said.

Jackson groaned and bit his lip as he started thrusting more firmly.

Lydia gasped and arched her back. "Put me on top." She said.

Jackson chuckled breathlessly and pulled her on top.

Lydia put her hands on his shoulders and started moving firmly, taking him all in.

Jackson groaned as he watched Lydia's breasts bob up and down and couldn't stop himself from cupping them and massaging them.

Lydia groaned and moved faster, throwing her head back. 

Jackson moaned and leaned to suck on her nipple.

"Jackson! Fuck! Jackson!"  Lydia cried out as she started cumming.

Jackson gripped her hips and thrusted up a couple of times before he started cumming as well.

Lydia hummed and slowly moved up and waited for him to slip out of her before she sat down.

"That was hotter than I thought."  He whispered, rubbing her back.

Lydia nodded and leaned to kiss his neck. "Mhm." She smirked as she got up. "How do you feel about some shower sex?" She grinned.

Jackson groaned as he got up. "Bring it on." He chuckled.


End file.
